


when the sky comes falling down (i won't let you be alone)

by happyjoraffes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, I will add tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyjoraffes/pseuds/happyjoraffes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Doctor Mechanic drabbles, mini-fics, whatever happens to come out of my head tbh. I only have one complete so far and a few on the go but hopefully this will encourage me to do more. Will most likely have also have been posted to tumblr. Any prompts welcome, although I am horrendous at anything smutty!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let Me Help You With That

“Raven please; let me take care of that for you, you should be resting,” Abby insisted to the younger woman, taking the toolbox from her hand and trying to guide her back to the medical bay.

Raven just glared in response, stepping just out of reach and grabbed the box back. “Abs, I swear to god I am going to go insane if I sit on that bed for any longer thinking about what Wick could be doing to my workshop. I love you, and you know that, but if you make me go back in there I will be pissed and I will not speak to you for a week.”

Abby sighed, having had far too many similar conversations with her girlfriend since they met. She stepped closer, cautiously, before wrapping an arm around Raven’s waist and smirking, “No you won’t; you can barely go a few hours without seeing me. But seriously, sweetie, you just had surgery and I know you feel better, but if you overwork yourself you’ll be kept in med even longer and not sharing a bed with me.”

She could see the conflict in Raven’s eyes, but before she could say anything else, Raven slowly lowered the toolbox to the ground and mimicked Abby by putting her arms around the others waist, “Fine, I won’t go to the workshop, but will you please go and check on Wick for me, just to reassure me that everything will be in one piece when I get back? And then could you tell Jackson that I will be perfectly fine on bed rest in my own bed?”

Abby couldn’t help but laugh as Raven tried her best at pouting without smiling, but they both failed miserably and just held each other tighter, not paying any attention to the camp around them. She would talk to Jackson, because as much as Raven hated to spend time in med, Abby hated having to sleep without the other woman next to her more and she didn’t need to be told twice to correct it.


	2. Things You Said When You Were Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from the "things you said" thread thingy on tumblr. I posted it a while ago and figured I should probably move it here...just because. I have a few more of these to write and I'm hoping this will give me the push to finish them.  
> Anyway. Read. If you want to.  
> (These will also get longer. Eventually)

“Babe. Babe, focus. Your room is this way.” Raven chuckled at seeing her girlfriend so inebriated for the first time.

“But the sky is so pretty Rae! Look at it, it’s all sparkly and bright and beautiful. And _big_.” Abby replied, her voice full of awe and wonder. Raven couldn’t help but smile at the older woman as she walked closer and closer to the edge of camp. She hadn’t seen Abby at such peace in a long while, not since the older woman had to order another surgery on her leg at least, so it was a welcome change.

After a few moments, the mechanic decided it was time to get Abby inside, especially as she was getting a little too close to the electric fence for Raven’s liking. Slipping her fingers through the other woman’s and tugging lightly, Raven began guiding her towards the housing sector of Arkadia. Although, the other woman clearly had other ideas when she suddenly stopped them both and turned to face Raven, grinning.

“Hey, Raven. You want to know something?”

“What Abs?” Raven sighed, adoringly. She was really coming to love this new side of her girlfriend, although she doubted Abby would be happy about it when she tells her in the morning.

“I know something that is prettier than the sky _all_ the time.”

“Oh, really? And what might that be?”

Abby’s grin widened. She moved forwards, placing a hard but heartfelt kiss to the mechanics mouth and wrapping her arms around her neck. She pulled away, looking much less drunk than she had moments before, but making sure it was only far enough to be able to look the other woman in the eye before responding.

“You.”

**Author's Note:**

> I accept prompts....no really, please, my muse hates me so that's how I get by atm. I used to be good at this, I swear.


End file.
